


After Eight: Blood moon

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Миди R-NC17_2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, World of Darkness!AU, vampire!AU, без определенной редакции, детектив, кровь, немного наркотиков (без пропаганды), приключения, трупы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: Мир Тьмы оживает снова и снова, стоит солнцу опуститься за горизонт.





	After Eight: Blood moon

**— С** эр, — Митака толкнул тяжелую деревянную дверь, украшенную резьбой, и робко заглянул в комнату, служившую князю офисом. — Вам письмо.  
  
Он прошел по красной ковровой дорожке и оставил на столе Хакса конверт.  
  
— Хорошо, Дофельд, можешь идти, — выдавил из себя Хакс, захлопнув ноутбук. Он пролистывал электронную газету с новостями, накопившимися за день, но внезапно все они стали не так важны.  
  
Большую часть своей жизни Хакс предпочитал использовать письма, написанные от руки и вложенные в конверты, а затем отправленные почтовыми голубями или присланные вместе с курьерами. Однако сейчас, спустя столько лет, время было в приоритете: мало кто мог позволить себе потратить целый вечер на составление письма, а затем ждать ответа несколько дней или даже недель.  
  
Но еще более древние вампиры, чем Хакс, не имели привычки осваивать новые технологии, разрабатываемые смертными.  
  
За гулем со стуком захлопнулась дверь.  
  
«К черту», — подумал Хакс, схватил письмо и содрал черную сургучную печать с рельефной «S».  
  
Внутри лежала свернутая вчетверо старая бумажка. Она пахла чернилами и чем-то еще, что Хакс не мог разобрать, но отчетливо улавливал.  
  
Звание князя Хакс получил не просто так. Череда событий столкнула его с одним из самых древних Сородичей, какие только встречались Хаксу на его двух веках.  
  
Сноук являлся одним из юстициариев, но его клан оставался для Хакса загадкой, хотя они и были знакомы лично. Сноук достаточно уродлив, чтобы быть из Носферату, но и достаточно влиятелен и хитер для последователя Вентру.  
  
Впоследствии Сноук стал общаться исключительно через своего секретаря.  
  
Письмо в конверте было первым за несколько последних десятилетий, написанным Сноуком от руки.  
  
Хакс развернулся лицом к панорамным окнам. Открывающийся пейзаж захватывал дух тех, кто приходил сюда впервые, но для князя он казался чем-то приевшимся и скучным, хотя и по сей день умиротворял. Длинные шпили башен «Первого Ордена» пронизывали плотные облака, из-за которых мерцали звезды. Луны не было видно, но это и к лучшему. Ее лучи неприятно щипали кожу каждый раз, стоило Хаксу выйти ночью без пальто.  
  
Где-то внизу гудели машины, разъезжали такси. Декабрьский ветер гонял сухие листья и пустые жестяные банки. Напрочь лишенные рассудка бездомные кричали о приближающемся конце света с каждых углов, не обращая внимания на то, слушает ли их вообще кто-нибудь. Уродливые горгульи-наемники, рыская в тенях, не решались показываться в свете фонарей, блюдя Маскарад.  
  
Домен Хакса не отличался от сотен других доменов Камарильи, и жаловаться было не на что. Редкий Сородич, следующий традициям и законам, в открытую выражал свое недовольство правлением князя. Стабильность была ключом к успеху.  
  
В делах, идущих своим чередом, можно крутить любые интриги.  
  
Но теперь Хакс держал в руках злополучный конверт от Сноука. Он был уверен, что это письмо должно перевернуть все с ног на голову, да так, что от стабильности не останется и следа.  
  
Он развернул письмо.  
  
Пропустив вступительную часть, Хакс сразу принялся читать следующий абзац.  
  
«...Мой ставленник — Кайло Рен — прибудет в домен с личным поручением. Он будет выполнять как поставленную для него цель, так и работу шерифа и цербера Камарильи. Задача князя — не мешать моему архонту и ученику в завершении его задания, но и помогать на службе секте...»  
  
Зубы Хакса скрипнули. Этот чертов старик заслал в домен шпиона, который будет не только вынюхивать непонятно что, но и постоянно тереться рядом.  
  
«...Кайло Рен прибудет в город уже на этой неделе. Надеюсь, что вы продолжите сотрудничать, иначе наш с вами договор...»  
  
Хакс не стал дочитывать. Он прекрасно понимал, что в трезвом уме ни за что не пойдет против воли Сноука. Вместо этого он взглянул на дату, когда было отправлено письмо. Прошлая среда.  
  
Хотелось верить, что это чертовски глупый розыгрыш, но прямо сейчас по домену разгуливал новоиспеченный шериф, который даже не удосужился подняться на вершину «Финализатора», чтобы поприветствовать князя.  
  
Хакс сунул письмо обратно в конверт и убрал в ящик стола, с глаз долой.  
  
Стоило пообщаться с этим Кайло Реном, но для начала его следовало отыскать. И у Хакса были идеи на этот счет.  
  
Он схватил смартфон и нажал на экран несколько раз. Поднеся динамик к уху, дождался, пока стихнут гудки.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Фазма. Не отвлекаю?  
  


***

  
Если князю требовался информатор, то Фазма была лучшей в своем деле. Прекрасная Бруха, одна из главных гарпий, она знала все и про всех. Ее глаза и уши были повсюду, готовые испортить не-жизнь своей потенциальной жертве. С Хаксом Фазма сработалась уже давно: предоставляя ту информацию, которую требовал князь, она не забывала и о собственной выгоде.  
  
К примеру, за ней было закреплено звание хранителя Элизиума — достаточно высокая должность в Камарилье, хоть и требующая ответственности. Под ее крылом находился большой дорогой ночной клуб «Старкиллер», расположившийся прямо в четырех с половиной кварталах от делового центра «Первый Орден». Пять алых софитов выстреливали высоко в небо, освещая облака и привлекая как обычных смертных, так и Сородичей.  
  
Вампиры могли спокойно гулять по всей территории «Старкиллера», но для смертных были доступны только определенные залы. За соблюдением Маскарада каждую ночь следили не только хранитель, но и наемные вышибалы. По всему кварталу действовали жесткие правила, установленные князем, и их нарушение сурово каралось. Это все помогало Фазме выполнять ее работу, а также заботиться о порядке в домене.  
  
Митака повернул руль, и они с Хаксом, сидящем на заднем пассажирском сиденье, выехали за пределы «Первого Ордена». Он представлял собой несколько башен, в числе которых был и «Финализатор». Его верхние этажи были выкуплены и отведены под нужды Камарильи. Именно там можно было найти князя в случае острой необходимости. Или в «Старкиллере».  
  
Именно туда Хакс и направлялся.  
  
Фазма, как и всегда, расположилась в верхней зоне Элизиума, там, куда не долетали разрывающие басы музыки. Сверху открывался вид на толпу, двигающуюся на танцполе. Она была словно кусок живой биомассы, содрогающейся от естественных процессов внутри себя. Рядом с лифтом, сложив руки в замок, стоял Стив.  
  
Стив был шерифом и выполнял свою работу достаточно хорошо, чтобы не вызывать у Хакса лишней головной боли. В свободное время он развлекался, подрабатывая охранником в «Старкиллере».  
  
Хакс хлопнул его по плечу, проходя мимо. Он размышлял, как преподнести новость, что Стив больше не может занимать свою должность. С ним было довольно жалко расставаться.  
  
«Придется найти для него занятие по душе», — подумал Хакс, поднимаясь на лифте в специально отведенную для встреч лаунж-зону.  
  
— Князь! — Фазма вскинула руку вверх сразу, как двери лифта разъехались и за ними показался Хакс. В ее пальцах был зажат бокал с кровью. Она выглядела, как всегда, хорошо, будто не-жизнь вообще никак не задела ее физически. — Выпьете со мной?  
  
— Это…  
  
— Да, специально для вас. Чистая английская.  
  
Хакс присел и, вежливо улыбнувшись, принял у Фазмы бокал. Будучи Вентру, Хакс не мог спокойно пить первую попавшуюся кровь.  
  
— Итак, ты говорила, есть несколько новостей?  
  
— Угу. Целых две.  
  
— Хорошая и плохая? — Он усмехнулся.  
  
Фазма пожала плечами и спустя мгновение кивнула.  
  
— Допустим, начнем с хорошей, — Хакс принюхался. Запах крови въелся в сам мозг, и в ушах загудело. Он был не слишком голоден, иначе бы не появился на пороге «Старкиллера», но и полностью сытым себя не ощущал.  
  
— Я встречала этого  _Кайло Рена_. Я не придавала этим встречам большого значения, но он часто появлялся здесь на пороге.  
  
— Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?  
  
— К сожалению.  
  
Будто в подтверждение ее словам, затихла музыка и снизу стала слышна чья-то громкая, звонкая речь. Хакс мигом встал с места и с нечеловеческой скоростью подскочил к перилам, обрамляющим атриум.  
  
Он перегнулся вниз, щурясь и вглядываясь в толпу.  
  
Два Сородича сцепились прямо у сцены. Они о чем-то спорили, однако до кулаков дело все не доходило. Вампиры вокруг них расступились, перешептываясь друг с другом и ехидничая.  
  
Фазма материализовалась прямо рядом с Хаксом.  
  
— Второй, да, тот, что с длинными волосами. Вот это и есть твой Рен, — она фыркнула, в ее голосе почувствовалось пренебрежение. — Устраивает какой-то цирк каждую ночь.  
  
— Что этот каитифф себе вообще позволяет? — прошипел Хакс и сжал бокал в своей руке так сильно, что треснула стеклянная ножка. — Здесь чертов Элизиум. Может, он еще решит подраться?  
  
— Стив все хотел выставить его за дверь, да только поводов не находилось, — продолжила Фазма, внимательно посмотрев на Хакса. — Он вам не представился?  
  
— О, нет. У этого наглеца замашки анарха. Не думаю, что он не поднялся на «Финализатор» из-за того, что был не в курсе Традиций.  
  
Хакс спустился вниз под руку с Фазмой. Толпа, собравшаяся вокруг двоих, тут же расступилась. Даже Стив, стоявший по правую руку и готовый, если что, разнять вампиров, замер, отойдя на безопасное расстояние.  
  
Злость Хакса уже давно сошла на нет, и теперь вместо нее в груди трепыхалось раздражение. Он сунул бокал с недопитой кровью Стиву.  
  
— К твоему сведению, такое поведение недопустимо в стенах Элизиума. Должен тебя предупредить, ты балансируешь на грани. За нарушением правил следует изгнание из города. Или даже, возможно, Кровавая Охота. Осторожнее,  _Рен_.  
  
— Неужели это угроза, мой князь? — Кайло посмотрел на него из-под упавших на лицо волос, сощурившись.  
  
На шее и затылке Хакса ощутил легкое покалывание, волосы на руках встали дыбом, а челюсть дернулась.  
  
Зверь Кайло источал опасность, и Хакс почувствовал, как его собственное животное эго на миг прогнулось под сокрушающей силой другого Сородича.  
  
Хакс поспешно взял себя в руки, но Рен уже ощутил свое превосходство и теперь хищно улыбался, обнажив клыки.  
  
— Разочарован тем фактом, что ты не нашел времени подняться ко мне в кабинет, — как можно более спокойно произнес Хакс и скрестил руки на груди. Машинальный жест, призванный служить барьером между ним и Кайло.  
  
— Я хотел, чтобы вы нашли меня первым, — он выпрямился и, выставив вперед бедро, подпер бок ладонью. Хакс едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, и махнул рукой Стиву.  
  
— Я уезжаю, — Хакс отвернулся от Кайло, но прежде забрал у Стива свой бокал и прикончил остатки крови, что остались размазанными по краям. Осознав, что вечер не закончится ничем интересным, толпа вампиров-зевак стала наконец рассасываться.  
  
— Ты, кстати, тоже. И никаких «но», нам нужно поговорить. Фазма, — он перевел взгляд на гарпию. — Моя благодарность.  
  
Та едва заметно улыбнулась и кивнула.  
  


***

  
Кабинет Хакса в «Финализаторе» отличался некоей помпезностью. Хоть внутри было лишь то, что необходимо для работы, — стол, кресло, пара книжных шкафов и ящиков с архивами — но весь дизайн выглядел так, словно сошел с обложки журнала.  
  
Несколько кресел для гостей имели мягкую обивку, а теплый желтый свет, приятный глазу, разливался по комнате и освещал каждый уголок. Образ неоклассического убранства завершало панорамное окно позади стола, обрамленное плотными темными гардинами.  
  
Где-то под стулом Хакса заканчивался красный длинный ковер, расстеленный поперек всего кабинета.  
  
Войдя внутрь, Кайло прошелся прямо по ковру, чувствуя себя звездой блокбастера.  
  
Он с размаху прыгнул в одно гостевое кресло. Оно покачнулось и жалобно скрипнуло под ним.  
  
— Прошу, не ломай мою мебель, — с раздражением произнес Хакс, занимая свое рабочее место. Он по привычке раскрыл ноутбук, выводя его из режима сна.  
  
Кайло фыркнул и закинул свои длинные ноги в узких джинсах с потертостями прямо на подлокотник.  
  
— Итак. — Хакс сложил пальцы «домиком». — Я полагаю, ты в курсе, зачем ты тут, верно? — Он достал конверт из ящика стола и придвинул его ближе к Кайло. Тот без интереса поглядел на него.  
  
— Да-да, я работаю на Сноука. Это все, что нужно знать. Я мог бы отправляться выполнять свое задание, но вместо этого сижу здесь.  
  
— Ты сидишь здесь, потому что это тоже одно из твоих поручений. — Хакс посмотрел на него исподлобья, затем вытащил письмо из конверта и развернул.  
  
Кайло нахмурился и выхватил пергамент из чужих рук, быстро пробежавшись глазами по тексту. Хакс наблюдал, как брови Рена медленно поднимались вверх.  
  
— Шериф... Цербер... Что это вообще значит? — Кайло бросил письмо обратно на стол.  
  
— Это значит, что ты выполняешь и мои приказы тоже, — теперь улыбался уже Хакс.  
  
— И что я должен делать?  
  
— Неужели тебе не знакомы обязанности шерифа? — Хакс аккуратно сложил письмо и убрал его на место. — Не могу поверить.  
  
Рен встал с кресла и прошелся по офису в обе стороны. Затем замер и повернулся к Хаксу, который все это время неотрывно следил за ним.  
  
— Значит, в городе новый шериф?  
  


***

  
Хакс жил в пентхаусе в пригороде, поэтому вопрос о личном водителе никогда не поднимался. Было очевидно, что он необходим.  
  
Митака въехал во двор в начале восьмого часа утра. Солнце уже почти взошло, и, хоть затонированные окна не пропускали основную массу света, несколько крохотных лучей все-таки просачивались сквозь фильтр. Именно поэтому Хаксу пришлось съежиться на другом конце сиденья, куда не дотягивался обжигающий кожу свет.  
  
Лимузин заскрипел по гравию, остановился, и Хакс услышал, как Дофельд покинул водительское место.  
  
Дверь медленно открылась, за ней стоял Митака с открытым зонтом и буднично улыбался.  
  
Хакс выбрался из автомобиля, сразу нырнув под зонт, укутался в пальто, хотя на улице было достаточно тепло для декабрьского утра, и зашагал вместе со своим гулем по дорожке, ведущей к главному входу в дом.  
  
— Привет, Милли. — Хакс повесил свое пальто на вешалку, как только распрощался с гулем. Он дал ему несколько поручений на день и отправил восвояси.  
  
Кошка мяукнула и потерлась о ногу, оставляя на штанине крохотные рыжие волосы.  
  
— О, девочка, даже не смей. Как ты тут без меня? — Хакс прошел на кухню, проверяя, осталось ли в миске Миллисент что-нибудь с прошлого вечера. — Хочешь кушать? — Он улыбнулся, подсыпав немного сухого корма.  
  
Милли молча принялась грызть свой завтрак.  
  
— Я тоже. — С лица Хакса моментально исчезла улыбка.  
  
Хакс был на самом деле голоден, события ночи почти выбили его из колеи и сильно потрепали. Он открыл холодильник, в котором не хранилось ничего, кроме подписанных полиэтиленовых пакетов с кровью. Их запас всегда пополнялся благодаря Митаке.  
  
Выбрав один из них, Хакс содрал клапан и подвинул к себе одну из чистых кружек, чтобы перелить кровь.  
  
Это, конечно, нельзя было сравнить с настоящей охотой и свежим, горячим Витэ, но так Хакс был уверен, что проснется на следующую ночь собой, а не безумной машиной для убийств. Было бы поистине смехотворное зрелище, если бы князь огромного домена растерял всю чертову человечность из-за того, что забыл поесть перед сном, и, рыская по улицам, нападал на каждого встречного, опустошая его до последней капли.  
  
Милли запрыгнула на столешницу, боднув локоть задумавшегося Хакса пушистой головой, и несколько капель крови из пакета упало мимо кружки на пол.  
  
Они блестели в свете люстры. Ярко-алые, прохладные и манящие. В ушах зазвенело. Хакс почувствовал, как внутри его вен разгоняется Витэ, пульсируя.  
  
Хотелось упасть на колени и слизать с пола разлившуюся кровь дочиста, словно какой-то... Зверь.  
  
Миллисент зашипела.  
  
— О, черт возьми. — Хакс помотал головой. Он нашел в себе силы и вздохнул.  
  
Стало куда лучше.  
  
Он взял с раковины салфетку, вытер капли крови с плитки, покрашенной под серое дерево. Бросив в урну опустевший полиэтиленовый пакет, схватил кружку и прошел в гостиную, где уселся на диван напротив большого плазменного телевизора.  
  
В гостиной, как и везде в доме, было темно. Ни один луч солнца не проникал внутрь сквозь плотные шторы. Хакс уместился между подушек и включил телевизор.  
  
Он бездумно перелистывал каналы один за другим, думая о том, что ему делать с Кайло Реном.  
  
Рен точно не был неонатом, внутри него кипела гигантская сила, и Хакс знал, что тот умеет ею пользоваться.  
  
Он мог бы направить ее в нужное русло. Кайло мог бы в точности выполнять приказы Хакса, и стать отменный шерифом. Каждая сошка, обитающая в домене, точно боялась бы пойти против Камарильи.  
  
Хакс прикрыл глаза, потягивая Витэ. Он представлял себе, как те или иные вампиры, встретившиеся с Кайло, впоследствии травили бы разного рода байки и истории, шептались в подворотнях кормушек.  
  
Да, Рен мог бы стать отличным союзником для достижения тех целей, к которым стремился Хакс, не будь он таким мудаком.  
  
Третья сторона в лице Сноука тоже никак не вписывалась в планы Хакса.  
  
Рядом на подушке улеглась Милли и громко мяукнула.  
  
Он открыл глаза, и в тот же миг комнату залил теплый, желто-оранжевый свет. Легкая паника сменилась приятной безмятежностью: на экране телевизора сюжет канала National Geographic рассказывал о бескрайних саваннах Африки. Позади одинокого дерева и небольшого стада зебр поднималось солнце, освещая лучами небо нежного абрикосового цвета.  
  
После обращения Хакс не видел рассветы сотню лет, до тех пор, пока кинематограф не стал доступен для всех желающих. Увидев запись «Sunrise» впервые, он был поражен до глубины души. Теперь же такие виды вызывали приятное чувство ностальгии.  
  
Хакс закончил с утренней порцией крови и, выключив телевизор, отправился прямиком в душ. Следовало смыть с себя накопившиеся за ночь пыль и запахи, а потом лечь спать.  
  
Вопреки распространенному мнению, Хакс не спал в гробу. Это было не просто банально, но безумно неудобно: гроб казался слишком громоздким. Поэтому в спальне Хакса стояла большая мягкая кровать.  
  
При вхождении в не-жизнь чувства начинают обостряться, включая и тактильные. Способов порадовать себя после смерти остается не так много, но теплая вода и мягкая постель — одни из них.  
  
Пижама осталась для Хакса привычкой, от которой было сложно избавиться. Просушив после душа волосы, переодевшись и устроившись в постели, он завел будильник на телефоне и бросил его на тумбочку. Миллисент, как обычно, легла в ногах.  
  
Стоило Хаксу закрыть глаза, как его смартфон противно пискнул.  
  
В такое время его могли беспокоить только по очень важным причинам.  
  
Он взял телефон. На дисплее отобразилась надпись: «1 новое сообщение».  
  
Хакс открыл мессенджер и вгляделся в пиксельные буквы. Сообщение было от Самуэля, входившего в совет Примоген.  
  
«Доброго дня, мистер Хакс. Прошу прощения, что тревожу вас так поздно, однако мне нужна ваша помощь. Мой гуль, Финн, вы, должно быть, помните его, куда-то запропастился. Я не видел его уже пару дней и очень волнуюсь».  
  
Хакс недовольно фыркнул. Ему только сбежавших гулей не хватало.  
  
Внезапно его посетила отличная мысль, он улыбнулся самому себе и написал в ответ:  
  
«Конечно, Самуэль. Я поручу это своему шерифу».  
  


***

  
— Куда?  
  
— 2187, Северная Флэт-стрит.  
  
— Я это уже слышал, — прошипел Кайло и уселся на стол Хакса, подвинув факс и органайзер с ручками. — Я не поеду туда. Я даже не знаю, где это. За городом?  
  
— У тебя есть телефон? — Кайло утвердительно промычал. — Вот и скачай карту.  
  
Рен сдул со лба прядь волос, а затем вытащил из кармана старую Nokia.  
  
— Я этой дурой разве что череп кому-нибудь проломлю. Может, меня Митака подвезет? — Он широко улыбнулся, поглядев на гуля, сидевшего на крохотном диване в самом углу комнаты. Тот вздрогнул, услышав свое имя, а затем поспешно отвел взгляд и попытался слиться с окружением.  
  
— Нет, ты поедешь сам. Дофельд мне нужен здесь, — пробормотал Хакс, ни на секунду не оторвавшись от своего ноутбука.  
  
Кайло фыркнул:  
  
— Как гуль вообще может сбежать?  
  
— Вот найди его и спроси лично. — Хакс наконец оторвался от компьютера и затянулся сигаретой. Ради таких приятных мелочей иногда стоило жертвовать собственным запасом крови. — Если что узнаешь — позвони.  
  
Кайло закатил глаза и слез со стола. Делать было нечего, кроме как послушаться приказа Хакса: часы подбирались к девяти вечера — ночь только начиналась.  
  


***

  
Пиная пустую жестянку из-под «Кока-Колы», Кайло шагал вниз по улице. Он сам не особо понимал, куда идет.  
  
Мог бы заказать такси, но наличных при себе вообще не было.  
  
Собственный транспорт — громкую попердывающую тачку прямиком из пятидесятых — он сдал на техобслуживание. У капеллы Тремер, в которой ему пришлось поселиться за неимением другого выбора, конечно же, не было своего гаража, поэтому Кайло не имел возможности самостоятельно разбираться, что и где протекло.  
  
Кайло решил, что переться на другой конец города этой прекрасной и теплой ночью — совершенно не обязательное задание. Если он прогуляется по побережью, а под утро вернется к князю и скажет, что по тому адресу ничего не нашлось, никто не сможет уличить его во лжи, верно? Свои мысли он давно научился скрывать от других Сородичей.  
  
В конце концов, он приехал сюда совсем не для того, чтобы бегать за чьими-то гулями.  
  
Четверть часа спустя Кайло спускался по деревянной шаткой лестнице к пирсу. Он присел на самый край дощатого помоста и уставился на горизонт, из-за которого медленно выплывала бархатная синева со сверкающими звездами. Они отражались в воде и отсвечивали крохотными точками.  
  
В последний раз Кайло видел океан лет тридцать назад, когда путешествовал со своей котерией. «Рыцари Рен», братья по Витэ, носили классные кожаные куртки с нашивками и разъезжали по стране на блестящих байках, черных, словно сама ночь. Ведомые жаждой охоты, они не брезговали и нападали на торчков и пьяных потаскух, что блуждали между мотелями и придорожными кафе.  
  
Изредка они задерживались на одном месте, и тогда собирались для магических ритуалов. Неудивительно, что из небольших поселений их прогоняли едва ли не с вилами и факелами.  
  
Кайло вздохнул. Ему нравились воспоминания о былых временах с «Рен».  
  
Обращение — всегда проклятие для любого человека, но для Кайло оно оказалось настоящим освобождением от тех оков, что были наложены на него с детства. Зверь стал спасителем, хотя и требующим честной платы за избавление от той, смертной жизни. Он встретился с «Рыцарями» сразу после того, как освоился в не-жизни. Но вампир — одинокая сущность.  
  
Теперь Кайло даже не знал, с чего он мог бы начать поиски членов котерии, в которой когда-то имел звание магистра.  
  
В любом случае, это была его не первостепенная задача.  
  
Сейчас он работал на Сноука и не мог просто так его предать.  
  
Он часто спрашивал себя:  _«Почему?»_ , но никогда не мог дать внятного ответа.  
  
Кайло считал себя должником, но не помнил, когда именно влез в долги.  
  
Из-за перистого облака непонятного серого цвета вылезла луна. Кайло не нравилось на нее смотреть, глаза начинало щипать, они быстро уставали.  
  
Он поднялся на ноги, решив, что океана на эту ночь ему достаточно. Его виды всколыхнули те мысли, что уже несколько лет терроризировали мозг и душу, если хоть часть ее как таковой осталась в Кайло после смерти.  
  
Под ногами хрустели сухие ветки, выброшенные пару дней назад штормом, и громыхали обтесанные волнами гладкие камни. Ветер трепал волосы и пробирался под куртку, щекоча ребра, но успокаивал течение мыслей и расслаблял. Кайло не заметил, как миновал пляж и вышел по тропинке на пролегающее сквозь лесополосу шоссе.  
  
Шум волн, подгоняемых океанским бризом, почти пропал за толстыми лапами елей. Повисла звенящая тишина. Острый вампирский слух улавливал лишь шелест верхушек деревьев, однако и он был едва слышим.  
  
Кайло пошел вдоль шоссе к городу. Он, набравшись сил, вдохнул поглубже, и вместе с ночным зимним воздухом в нос въелся какой-то еще запах, смутно знакомый.  
  
Рен чувствовал этот запах достаточно часто, однако обычно он был не таким сильным, как сейчас.  
  
Запах страха.  
  
Повернув голову туда, где должен был находиться источник, Кайло едва заметил покачивание кустов. В следующий миг по его спине пришелся сильный удар, выбивший из легких оставшийся воздух.  
  
Кайло стремительно развернулся и выпустил клыки. Напротив, пошатываясь, стоял Сородич, готовившийся снова наброситься. По спине Рена побежали мурашки, но он чувствовал, что другой Зверь напуган гораздо сильнее.  
  
Словно одичалая собака, вампир, забыв о собственном страхе, кинулся на Кайло. Тот был полностью готов к такому повороту событий, и, перехватив существо за горло, одним точным ударом пробил ему скулу.  
  
Существо взвыло, оттолкнувшись руками от Кайло, выбралось из чужой хватки и вернулось на безопасное расстояние. Рана от кулака на его лице была настолько сильна, что затянулась не полностью. С нее медленно сочилась кровь, падая темными пятнами на асфальт.  
  
Кайло смотрел прямо в глаза того, кто потерял рассудок вплоть до последней капли.  
  
Заскулив, обезумевший вампир попятился к кромке леса. Решив поскорее убраться от источника ужаса в лице Кайло, он бросился в кусты, истекая кровью.  
  
Сородич, полностью лишившийся человечности, отдавший себя на волю Зверя, перестает контролировать свое тело. Он движим животным чутьем, голодом, но и инстинкт самосохранения ему не чужд.  
  
Однако Кайло не мог оставить настоящее животное разгуливать по местности просто так. Рванув за ним, перепрыгнул через куст и со стуком опустился на промерзшую землю.  
  
Он огляделся.  
  
Озверевшего вампира не было видно, но учуять его не составляло труда.  
  
Кайло, ступая мягко и неслышно, двинулся вглубь деревьев, но вскоре вышел за пределы лесополосы. За ней расстилалась другая дорога, уходящая на восток.  
  
Он принюхался, заметив в нескольких ярдах покосившийся забор. Он ограждал старую заброшенную свалку, которая источала не самый приятный запах. Вонь смешивалась с ощущавшейся паникой и голодом, и Рен улыбнулся, обнажая клыки.  
  
Кажется, законы Камарильи поощряли такое отношение к тем, кто потерял волю.  
  
Кайло, в конце концов, теперь новый шериф.  
  
Он неслышно подкрался к воротам. Калитка предательски заскрипела, стоило ее легко подтолкнуть. Сородич, сидевший рядом с ржавым автомобилем без дверей, моментально встрепенулся и зашипел на Кайло, едва ли заметив его.  
  
«Пора с этим кончать», — пронеслось у Кайло в голове. Он расправил плечи и, оттолкнувшись от земли, стрелой бросился на чудовище перед собой.  
  
Вампир вскочил на ноги, но тут же повалился навзничь, придавленный телом Кайло.  
  
Он зарычал, но чужая рука твердой хваткой перехватила челюсть с острыми зубами, прижимая голову к земле. Из-под клыков, вонзившихся в тыльную сторону ладони, брызнула кровь Рена, окропляя красными каплями перекошенное лицо Сородича.  
  
Кайло надавил сильнее, упираясь коленом в солнечное сплетение. Руки Зверя царапали рукав и ладонь Рена, но не дотягивались до его лица и шеи. Ногами он неуклюже бил по земле, поднимая столпы пыли.  
  
Тряхнув волосами, Кайло извлек из кармана куртки ключи от квартиры Финна, которые ему любезно оставил Хакс.  
  
«Сойдет».  
  
Он подбросил связку и поудобнее перехватил ее, вложив длинный острый ключ с зазубринами между указательным и средним пальцами.  
  
Одно четкое, сильное движение с замахом, и ключ вошел ровно под челюсть, проделав дыру в коже и мышцах, пробив артерию. Витэ прыснуло, заливая землю под заскулившим вампиром.  
  
Кайло извлек ключ и отбросил его в сторону. Придавив вампира плотнее к земле, он всунул два пальца освободившейся руки прямо в рану на шее, из которой толчками выливалась кровь. Рен постоянно тянул холодную кожу в стороны, не давая ей затягиваться.  
  
Чудовище под ним предпринимало тщетные попытки выбраться, но царапины, которые оно оставляло на руке Кайло, моментально заживали. Вампир дергался и выл так громко, что, казалось, в радиусе нескольких миль любой мог услышать жалобный вопль Зверя.  
  
Под затылком Сородича образовалась большая лужа Витэ, окрашивающая его волосы и воротник разодранной футболки в темно-алый. Силы стали покидать безумца, он прекратил сжимать клыки на руке Кайло, бросил руки.  
  
Обескровленный вампир опустил веки, медленно погружаясь в торпор — сон без конца. Именно он отделял каинита от Окончательной смерти.  
  
Последний хрип, и челюсти, сжимающие ладонь Кайло, расслабились. Внутри Зверя не осталось достаточно Витэ, чтобы поддерживать жизнедеятельность.  
  
Когда с вампиром было покончено, Рен поднялся на ноги. Он посмотрел на свою руку.  
  
По морщинкам и между пальцев струилась кровь, собираясь большими густыми каплями. Кайло потратил много усилий, истек кровью, и теперь сам был голоден. Однако разлившееся Витэ каинита в отключке было совсем плохим вариантом.  
  
Кайло сощурился, снял куртку и вытер об нее кровь со своей руки. Какая, к черту, разница, если она и так разодрана в клочья.  
  
Он подобрал ключи и взял вампира за шкирку. Нужно было убить его наконец, не держать же преступника Камарильи тысячи лет, ожидая, пока тот выйдет из торпора.  
  
Нет-нет, суд проводился здесь и сейчас.  
  
И приговор уже был вынесен.  
  
Кайло осмотрелся по сторонам. По левую сторону стояла старая будка. Рядом с ней был огромный промышленный пресс для мусора.  
  
Погрузив тело внутрь ящика, он осмотрел панель управления. Обесточено.  
  
Однако рядом с будкой оказался щиток, и, открыв его, Кайло поднял все рычаги, находившиеся внутри. Зажглась лампа над будкой, загудел и замигал автомат для газированной воды.  
  
На панели управления прессом, дребезжа, заалела большая кнопка.  
  
Не долго думая, Кайло хлопнул по ней кулаком.  
  
Гидравлика противно зажужжала, ящик закрылся, и верхняя часть стала медленно опускаться. Хруст костей оказался громче, чем старый скрипящий пресс. Машина остановилась, когда в ящике что-то мокро чавкнуло. Дверь открылась, и Кайло предстало не самое лучшее зрелище. Перемолотые кости смешались с внутренностями, что едва начали разлагаться с характерным запахом. Каинит был птенцом и вошел в не-жизнь совсем недавно.  
  
Решив, что на этом работа завершена, а изувеченным трупом на свалке никого не удивишь, Кайло повернулся вокруг своей оси и зашагал по направлению к выходу. Он выбросил свою куртку на ближайшую же кучу мусора, и теперь остался в водолазке без рукавов, заправленной в джинсы.  
  
Рен намеревался вернуться в город и найти себе парочку доноров.  
  
Еще один шаг, и под толстой подошвой что-то затрещало.  
  
Кайло посмотрел под ноги.  
  


***

  
— И ты говоришь, что на тебя напали? — Хакс внимательно посмотрел на Кайло снизу вверх, сидя на корточках рядом с телами.  
  
Точнее, рядом с кучками из пепла и костей, вокруг которых была разбросана грязная одежда. Рядом терся Митака, ему явно было не по себе.  
  
Вместо ответа Рен просто кивнул. Он не совсем понимал, зачем именно позвонил Хаксу и сообщил о находке.  
  
Кайло уверял себя, что не собирается выслуживаться перед ним.  
  
— Проблема в том, — начал Хакс, отвернувшись к трупам. Он отодвинул кромку рубашки с сероватых костей, являющихся ребрами, и заглянул под нее. — Что тут нет следов борьбы. Кроме твоей, конечно. Ни один Сородич не станет так запросто сдаваться.  
  
— Они находились в торпоре? — Кайло стоял чуть поодаль, скрестив руки на груди. Он посасывал кровь из пакетика, который выпросил у князя.  
  
— Склоняюсь к такому варианту. Этот, — Хакс кивнул на мусорный пресс, в котором остался труп озверевшего вампира, — скорее всего сожрал их, пока они были без сознания.  
  
Хакс покачал головой.  
  
— Такой прецедент уже был. — Он одернул пиджак покойного и осмотрел его внутренний карман. — Где-то неделю назад патрульные копы нашли в одном из переулков несколько высохших трупов. В это же время Стив бегал за слетевшим с катушек каинитом.  
  
— Массовое помешательство? — хмыкнул Кайло, наблюдая, как Хакс обыскивает трупы. Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Сородичи из моего домена редко сходят с ума. Я стараюсь этого не допускать. Каждый, кто живет тут, знает, что если с охотой ничего не складывается, то можно подняться на «Финализатор». Нельзя же потерять всю человечность одним махом. Двое поехавших за полмесяца — плохая тенденция.  
  
— Теряете хватку, князь? — Кайло усмехнулся и выкинул опустевший пакетик крови через плечо.  
  
— Как бы не так, — Хакс выпотрошил карман, внутри оказались ключи с брелоком.  
  
Он поднялся и прокрутил их на пальце прямо перед носом Кайло.  
  
— Мотель «Мерди-Плейс». — Хакс пригляделся к надписи на ключе.  
  
Рен приподнял брови.  
  
Он собирался что-то сказать, но его перебил пронзительный вопль.  
  
— Дофельд? — прикрикнул Хакс, переступая через гору мусора.  
  
Гуль распластался на голой земле, прямо под гудящим автоматом с «Кока-колой».  
  
— Сэр, там призраки! — Он отполз на несколько метров, дрожащим пальцем указывая на вендинговый аппарат.  
  
— Никогда не встречался с призраками? — с усмешкой фыркнул Кайло. Он прошел мимо, склонился и вытащил из нижнего ящика жестянку с колой.  
  
Рен бросил банку Дофельду, тот едва успел ее поймать, пока расправлял собственный пиджак.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Рен, но... — он перевел дыхание, однако его голос оставался на грани истерики. — Но я точно знаю, что нечто коснулось моей руки.  
  
Кайло закатил глаза.  
  
— Тогда почему меня ничего не потрогало? Хватит выдумывать.  
  
— Мой князь, а вы?..  
  
— Хакс? — Кайло потормошил его за плечо.  
  
Тот, сощурившись и сунув руки в карманы брюк, внимательно смотрел в темное окно сторожки, стоявший позади автомата.  
  
— Погоди, Рен. — Хакс поднял правую руку вверх. — У нас есть свидетели. Будь добр, вытащи ее оттуда.  
  
Кайло в замешательстве посмотрел на князя, а затем на будку. На долю секунды ему показалось, что из-за покосившейся оконной рамы на него уставились два остекленевших глаза.  
  
В следующий момент он оказался рядом со старой дверью и нажимал на ручку, проворачивая ее.  
  
Толкнув дверь, Кайло заглянул внутрь. Внутри было темно и воняло так, будто он снова попал на экскурсию в норы Носферату.  
  
— Эй.  
  
В ответ — звенящая тишина.  
  
Кайло прищурился, Витэ в его венах забурлило. Образы предметов внутри комнаты внезапно стали более отчетливыми, чем раньше. Позади старого облезлого кресла он услышал какую-то возню и рывком устремился прямо к источнику звука, перемахивая через длинный стол, стоявший на пути.  
  
Сжавшись на скрипучих досках, в углу сидела девочка и закрывала лицо ладонями.  
  
— Ты чего тут забыла? — Кайло потянулся к ней рукой, но она вздрогнула и съежилась еще сильнее.  
  
— Хакс тут... Какая-то девчонка, — он крикнул так, чтобы его точно услышали. Пожалуй, слишком громко.  
  
— Хватит с ней нянчиться, притащи ее сюда. — В голосе Хакса читалось раздражение.  
  
— Извини. — Кайло бесцеремонно схватил ее лодыжку и потянул на себя. Девочка пискнула и вцепилась пальцами в половицы, но Рен перехватил руку и легко поднял тело над полом, сжав запястье.  
  
Он выволок ее на улицу, где из-за плеча Хакса выглядывал перепуганный Митака. Сам князь выглядел сердито.  
  
— Отпусти ее. — Он махнул рукой, — это просто фэйри. В Ирландии их была чертова куча. Ей куда больше лет, чем ты думаешь.  
  
— Я знаю, кто такие фэйри, — буркнул Кайло, отпустив чужую руку. Девочка потерла запястье и со злостью посмотрела на Хакса из-под черной, криво обрезанной челки. Она сунула руки в карманы старого джинсового комбинезона.  
  
— Я думаю, будет честно, если ты расскажешь, что ты видела. Ты напугала моего гуля.  
  
— Я не пугала его. Он сам все это придумал. Грезы так и работают.  
  
— Ладно. — Хакс присел на колено рядом с ней. — Давай начнем сначала. Меня зовут Хакс, я князь этого домена, — он протянул руку и вежливо улыбнулся. Его улыбка внушала доверие.  
  
— Роуз. — Она не пожала его руку, искоса поглядывая на Кайло.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Роуз? Фэйри-отшельники в таком юном возрасте попадаются очень редко, — Рен наглым образом влез в разговор. Хакс глянул на него испепеляющим взглядом.  
  
— Я люблю чинить вещи, — тихо ответила Роуз.  
  
— Окажи услугу и заткнись нахрен, — прошептал Хакс, глядя на Рена. Он повернулся обратно к девочке. — Итак, мы обменялись любезностями. Хватит на этом. Теперь я надеюсь, что ты расскажешь, что видела. Конечно же, не за «спасибо». Я останусь у тебя в долгу. Знаешь ли ты, насколько важен долг для каждого уважающего себя вампира из Камарильи?  
  
Роуз, поколебавшись, неуверенно кивнула.  
  
— Тогда мне не придется тебе рассказывать. Давай, начинай, я внимательно слушаю.  
  
— Это было ужасно, — робко начала она. — Я всегда знала, что вампиры — ужасные создания. Мы и мои друзья хотели завести вон ту машину, — Роуз указала на проржавевшую развалюху, у которой отсутствовали все двери, — и я задержалась до вечера, разбираясь в запчастях. Внутри был поврежденный двигатель, но я знала, что, если захочу, обязательно заведу его. А потом я услышала, как сюда кто-то шел, и спряталась дома — я не люблю, когда мне мешают работать. Мне стало любопытно, я смотрела из окна. Трое вампиров пришли вместе, и сначала все было нормально, они веселились, но... — она сглотнула.  
  
Хакс наклонил голову, призывая ее продолжать.  
  
— Но потом они уснули. А проснулся только один. Он рычал и жутко выл. Он растерзал своих друзей, но они даже не проснулись. Потом просто убежал в лес, оставив их так. И затем пришел он, — она посмотрела на Кайло, но тут же отвела взгляд.  
  
— Все ясно, торчки, — он фыркнул, разворачиваясь.  
  
— Кайло, хочу напомнить тебе, что вампирам не страшен передоз. Сколько тебе, черт возьми, лет? — Хакс кинул гневный взгляд на Кайло. Тот поджал губы и промолчал. — Ты помнишь, о чем они говорили, когда только пришли? — он вернулся к диалогу с Роуз.  
  
Она пожала плечами.  
  
— Я почти не слышала их.  
  
Хакс поднялся с земли и застегнул пиджак.  
  
— Что ж, если это все, то, спасибо, Роуз. — Он кивнул и развернулся на пятках.  
  
— Подождите, а как же... Долг? — Она неловко потопталась на месте, посмотрев на Хакса снизу вверх.  
  
— О, чуть не забыл, — он притворно хлопнул себя по лбу, развернувшись вполборота. — Оставь свою заявку у меня на ресепшене. Когда кто-то из секретариата ее одобрит, я обязательно с тобой свяжусь.  
  
Хакс дежурно улыбнулся и зашагал к выходу со свалки.  
  
— «Знаешь ли ты, как важен долг для вампира?» — Кайло со смехом опустился на мягкое сиденье автомобиля слева от Хакса. Митака завел двигатель.  
  
— Я бы не стал крутиться вокруг девчонки-фэйри, даже если бы захотел. Она может сама нафантазировать себе все, что взбредет в ее голову.  
  
— Тогда зачем такие сложности? Нельзя было просто... Задоминировать ее?  
  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что она бы стала говорить с нами просто так? Конечно же, мне пришлось повлиять на нее. Черта с два, фэйри ненавидят вампиров. Я просто повел себя  _правильно_. Знаешь, не все нужно делать, прилагая силу. — Хакс внимательно посмотрел на Кайло. Он щелчком выбросил докуренную сигарету в окно. — Иногда достаточно просто обхитрить соперника.  
  
Кайло сощурился, уголки его губ дернулись вверх.  
  
— Могу я задать один вопрос? — Хакс закинул ногу на ногу и придвинулся ближе к Рену. Тот утвердительно кивнул. — Какого хера ты забыл в этой части города, если квартира того Финна находится в нескольких кварталах на восток?  
  


***

  
Мотель «Мерди-Плейс» оказался высокой старой постройкой с полуразваленным крыльцом. Автомобиль Хакса остановился прямо напротив главного входа, и князь вышел с пассажирского сидения, придирчиво оглядывая местность. За ним вылез Кайло, разогнувшись во весь рост. Митака остался в машине, скучающе перелистывая радиостанции.  
  
«Сэр, я не могу туда... Нельзя ходить в дом, где жил тот, кто умер этой ночью», — такой была отговорка Дофельда, он смотрел на Хакса своими несчастными глазами, и тащить его силой не было смысла.  
  
Под мелким дождиком, собравшимся за полчаса езды, мигала розово-красная неоновая вывеска, сообщающая, что «мест нет».  
  
Колокольчик на двери противно лязгнул, как только Хакс толкнул дверь. Сонный старичок за стойкой ресепшена испуганно дернулся, а затем открыл один глаз, уставившись на вошедших из-под седой брови с торчащими во все стороны волосами.  
  
— Молодые люди. — Он встрепенулся, когда Хакс и Кайло пошли мимо него вглубь здания, — увы, здесь вы не сможете поселиться, — его голос был хриплым.  
  
— У нас уже есть комната, — с нажимом сказал Хакс и выдавил из себя что-то наподобие улыбки. Дед послушно замолк и занял свое рабочее место.  
  
— Я думал, что ты аккуратен в доминировании, — проговорил Кайло, вызывая лифт. Судя по номеру, выбитом на брелоке ключа, им нужен был четвертый, последний этаж.  
  
В ответ Хакс бросил на Рена тяжелый взгляд, и тот сразу замолчал, стараясь подавить улыбку.  
  
Замок скрипнул, и дверь в нужную комнату распахнулась. Позади нее оказалась грязная темная комната с зашторенными окнами.  
  
Лампы были выкручены.  
  
Хакс подошел к окну и распахнул шторы. Комнату залил пурпурный свет неоновой вывески, висевшей снаружи.  
  
— Черт подери, этот чувак был слепой? — Кайло зажмурился и потер глаза руками.  
  
— Нет, скорее, возвращался в убежище только днем, — ответил Хакс. Он пнул пустую жестяную банку, оказавшуюся под его ногами. — Если это место вообще можно назвать убежищем.  
  
— Что мы тут вообще должны найти?  
  
Свет, струившийся из окна, озарил комнату. Теперь она стала выглядеть еще хуже, чем раньше.  
  
— Что-нибудь, связанное с покойником. Может... — Хакс подошел к небольшому столу. На его поверхности кучей лежала скомканная одежда. Даже отсюда он ощущал, что она была не первой свежести.  
  
Он двумя пальцами приподнял джинсы, лежащие сверху. Посередине всей кипы оказался небольшой ноутбук.  
  
— Лэптоп, — Хакс улыбнулся собственной находке, усаживаясь на край дивана.  
  
— А? — подал голос Кайло. Он стоял на коленях и шарился в мини-холодильнике, выгребая оттуда пакеты с кровью.  
  
Включив ноутбук, Хакс к своей радости обнаружил, что тот заряжен как минимум наполовину. Засветился приветственный экран, который сразу переключился на рабочий стол.  
  
— Открой браузер. — Кайло плюхнулся на диван рядом с Хаксом, пружины в матрасе тихо заныли.  
  
Первой вкладкой оказался какой-то порно-сайт, который владелец ноутбука, скорее всего, забыл закрыть при последнем использовании. Из встроенных в устройство колонок пошло и  _слишком_  громко раздались стоны актрис, и Хакс поспешил закрыть вкладку. Стены мотеля были тоньше, чем картон — не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то проснулся посреди ночи и пошел выяснять, в чем причина шума.  
  
Кайло прыснул в ладонь, увидев засуетившегося Хакса.  
  
— Одно слово, и я не посмотрю на то, что ты ебаный архонт, — отреагировал тот, покосившись на Рена.  
  
В адресной строке выпала ссылка на одну из самых популярных соцсетей. Хакс был уверен, что его страница окажется активной: судя по отсутствию пароля на системе, сородичу было нечего скрывать.  
  
В противоположность Хаксу, который всегда носил с собой Blackberry.  
  
Страничка в соцсети не располагала фотографиями, однако имела вполне достоверное имя. Джесси — Хакс припоминал кого-то наподобие.  
  
— Приват, — Кайло кивнул на список по левой стороне экрана, хлюпая кровью, которую только что вытащил из холодильника. Хакс нажал на блок «личные сообщения».  
  
Непрочитанное сообщение от некоего По Дэмерона отличалось от остальных темным фоном. Дэмерон писал, что собирается «в то же самое время, в том же самом месте». Судя по дате отправления, Джесси на тот момент был жив.  
  
— Хм, — Хакс, сощурившись, глядел на экран.  
  
По Дэмерон…  
  
— Ты знаешь его? — c интересом спросил Кайло.  
  
— Я слышал его имя, но этих анархов пруд пруди, — выплюнул Хакс, скользнув курсором мыши на диалог.  
  
— Не открывай письмо, — Рен перехватил его запястье. — Может, этот Дэмерон уже знает, что Джесси мертв.  
  
Мысль была верной, поэтому Хакс просто убрал руку от тачпада.  
  
Вместо этого он вытащил свой смартфон и заклацал по клавишам, набирая сообщение Фазме. Он попросил ее поискать информацию про этого Дэмерона и сразу же написать, если что-то выяснится.  
  
— Что теперь?  
  
— Ждать, пока Фазма что-то нароет. — Хакс встал с дивана, закрыв ноутбук и теперь держа его подмышкой.  
  
Кайло бросил пустой пакет из-под крови поверх той кучи одежды, что была разбросана по столу, и вместе с Хаксом покинул мотель.  
  


***

  
Когда дело касалось работы, Хакс встречался с Фазмой на верхнем этаже «Старкиллера». На этот раз он пришел не один, поэтому большую часть дивана занимал Кайло, внимательно слушая ее сводку.  
  
— Как оказалось, Дэмерона знают многие, но говорить о нем соглашаются лишь единицы. Да и все, что я узнала — это что он из анархов и был зачинщиком нескольких акций против Камарильи.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Ничего существенного. Поджоги да агитация.э  
  
Хакс фыркнул.  
  
— А что насчет Джесси?э  
  
— О, тут все немного интереснее. Он не так давно в городе, и о нем мало кто знает. Но одна моя знакомая гарпия из соседнего домена рассказала, что он тот еще торчок, а еще у него была своя котерия таких же наркоманов, как и он сам. Втроем они собирались в какой-то старой лачужке на трассе 66.  
  
— Втроем? Значит, вся их котерия отправилась к праотцам. — Он сощурился, глядя на Фазму.  
  
— Может, в том доме осталось что-то? — подал голос Кайло, распластавшись на спинке дивана.  
  
— Туда стоит наведаться, — улыбнулась она, сложив вместе ладони.  
  
— Как поживает Стив? — Хаксу было на самом деле интересно. Он вызывал к себе Стива и долго разговаривал с ним, стараясь не вдаваться в подробности архонтской деятельности Кайло.  
  
Теперь бывший шериф стоял при входе в «Старкиллер», требуя вывернуть карманы любого, кто пытался войти, и получал положенное ему жалование.  
  
— Не могу сказать, что недоволен своей работой. — Она пожала плечами, а затем наклонилась ближе к Хаксу. Так, чтобы ее слышать мог только он. — Однако будьте поаккуратнее. Черт знает, что творится в его тореадорской голове.  
  


***

  
— Так ты из Ирландии?  
  
Сегодня Митака взял отгул. Он ныл что-то о своей бабуле, поэтому Хакс решил не вдаваться в подробности, а просто отпустить его на ночь.  
  
Кайло согласился побыть водителем и занял место за рулем своей «импалы», работающей после смены масла намного тише. Хакс устроился рядом с ним, рассматривая пейзажи за окном.  
  
— Жил там всю свою жизнь.  
  
— А так и не скажешь, — усмехнулся Кайло.  
  
— Почему это? — Хакс поднял на него свой взгляд.  
  
— Ты говоришь «дерьмо» так, что всем понятно, что ты сказал именно «дерьмо». — Кайло весело посмотрел на Хакса. Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Я давно покинул Старый свет. Большую часть своей не-жизни я провел именно в Америке.  
  
— У ирландцев особенные отношения с вампирами.  
  
— Умоляю тебя, — фыркнул Хакс. — Даже больше, чем ты думаешь.  
  
Кайло оторвался от дороги, заинтересованно поглядев на Хакса.  
  
— Все, что происходило там — настоящее проклятие. Оно, правда, продолжается и до сих пор, но я научился справляться с последствиями.  
  
— Обращение было настолько неудачным?  
  
— До смерти я переживал голод и был лидером группы, выступающей за независимость.  
  
— Тогда ясно, почему тебя выбрали в Вентру.  
  
Хакс засмеялся, откинувшись на спинку своего сидения. Затем умолк, глядя на мелькающие в боковом стекле фонари.  
  
— Как бы не так. Все оказалось более прозаично. Мой какой-то древний дед в-хрен-знает-каком поколении состоял в секте, и после его смерти им срочно потребовались новые последователи. Я щеголял своей фамилией, так и получил по заслугам. Меня обратил один из этих полоумных стариков.  
  
Он выдержал паузу и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Первые несколько сеансов диаблери были изматывающими для неопытного дитя, но приемлемыми. В третий раз я чуть не погиб.  
  
Кайло безотрывно смотрел на дорогу, жуя свою губу.  
  
— Я сбежал и несколько лет прожил в портовом городе на отшибе. Я питался животными и последними отбросами общества, и каждый чертов раз меня выворачивало наизнанку. Было сложно выбраться из всего этого, но, оказавшись в Америке, я и понятия не имел о том, как строится общество Сородичей. Пришлось учиться самому, и вот он я. — Хакс едва улыбнулся, устроившись на кресле. Он поглядел на Кайло. — Что насчет твоей слезливой истории?  
  
— На моему счету штук пятьсот окончательных смертей.  
  
— Ты был охотником? — Хакс попытался скрыть удивление в своем голосе, но вышло хуже, чем ожидалось.  
  
— Да. Как и мои родители. После обращения я убил их, потому что они угрожали моему сиру. Так было надо, и…  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебя судить, — прервал его Хакс. — Жизнь проклятых должна обеспечивать страдания. Я до сих пор иногда ощущаю  _это_  в своей ауре.  
  
— Что стало с той сектой?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — Хакс отвернулся к окну. Ему больше не хотелось продолжать тему своего реквиема.  
  


***

  
Две трети часа спустя, проехав шоссе и свернув на прилегающую дорогу, старая гудящая «импала» Кайло остановилась на подъезде к аккуратному, одиноко стоящему дому. С виду он был ничем не примечателен, такие дома обычно проезжают мимо и сразу забывают об их существовании.  
  
Хакс вышел из машины и расправил пиджак, застегивая его. Вместе с Кайло он подошел к старой ветхой двери и настойчиво постучал.  
  
Дверь отворилась ровно настолько, насколько это позволяла сделать старая цепочка. Из-за щели на Хакса уставился заплывший глаз, выражающий негодование.  
  
— Ты не Дэмерон, — плюнул старик из-за двери.  
  
Хакс слегка сощурился, но по-своему улыбнулся и кивнул, заложив руки за спину. Кайло вертелся по сторонам и откровенно скучал.  
  
— Верно.  
  
— Что вы тут забыли, паскуды? Только Дэмерон приходит сюда, — старик смотрел на Хакса прожигающим взглядом.  
  
— Мы могли бы поговорить в более приятной обстановке, если бы вы пустили нас внутрь. — Хакс не чувствовал Зверя старика. Тот был не вампиром, но кем-то другим.  
  
Да и что он вообще делал в доме, который принадлежит котерии, пускай и состоящей покойников?  
  
Поэтому его можно — и нужно — было обхитрить.

К своему удивлению, Хакс внезапно почувствовал чужую ярость и агрессию. И, пускай она была направлена не на него самого, но от ощущения вскипающей силы подкашивались ноги. Кайло оттолкнул Хакса за плечо, подходя вплотную к двери. Он дернул ручку, едва ли ее не оторвав. Старик внутри дома отпрянул от входа, попятившись внутрь прихожей.  
  
— Кайло!  
  
Ему потребовалось не слишком много усилий, чтобы вырвать дверь из петель. Дед съежился у противоположной стены, подобрав под себя ноги.  
  
Кайло оттолкнул дверь внутрь и двинулся на него, не слыша, что именно кричал Хакс ему в спину.  
  
— Лор-блядь-Сан Текка. — Он сощурился, опустившись на одно колено рядом со стариком. — Давно мы не виделись.  
  
В его грудь уперлось дуло охотничьего пистолета. Кайло чувствовал нутром, что внутри не обычные пули. Охотник колебался и не спускал курок.  
  
Рен схватил дуло, рывком отведя его от себя, выхватил пистолет из чужих рук и выбросил его в сторону.  
  
— Кайло, хватит устраивать тут цирк. Нам надо…  
  
Хриплый вопль наполнил комнату. Кайло вцепился зубами в артерию на шее человека, стараясь принести ему как можно больше боли. Кровь все текла и текла, разливалась вокруг, сияя алым.  
  
Резкий звук внезапно оглушил Кайло. Лор Сан Текка, откинув голову назад, смотрел в потолок мертвым взглядом. В середине лба зияла истекающая кровью дырка.  
  
Кайло обернулся, яростно глядя на Хакса.  
  
— Я не дам тебе сожрать его, — прошипел тот, убирая свой пистолет в кобуру на плечах. Он всегда носил ее под пиджаком, так, на всякий случай. — Это был наш свидетель.  
  
— К черту все эти игры в расследования! — возопил Кайло, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я должен был убить его, понимаешь?  
  
— Не понимаю, — фыркнул Хакс, проходя вглубь дома.  
  
Кайло перехватил его запястье, останавливая.  
  
— Я  _должен_  был сделать это, — он понизил голос, нависнув над Хаксом, хотя они были почти одного роста. С его подбородка толстыми каплями падала кровь.  
  
— Ты должен был послушать меня. Тогда бы располагали информацией и о Сородичах, и о Дэмероне, а ты был бы счастлив со своей, видимо, местью. Но теперь, поздравляю, мы не знаем вообще ничего! — Хакс дернул рукой, но тщетно: выбраться из мертвой хватки Кайло ему не удалось.  
  
— Приказы Сноука важнее всех этих игр в князей! — От Кайло чувствовался жар, но Хаксу было все равно. Сказанное заставило его дернуть челюстью и сжать зубы, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. Он потратил львиную долю своей не-жизни, чтобы занять свой пост, и на самом деле гордился этим.  
  
Хренов каинит не имел никакого права  _так_  отзываться о его работе.  
  
— Мне наплевать, как этот дряхлый болван прочищает твои несчастные тремерские мозги, — Хакс ткнул пальцем свободной руки Кайло в грудь, надавив посильнее, — но здесь и сейчас страдают те, кого мне приходится защищать. Я спасаю свою задницу в первую очередь, но ты мне мешаешь. Может, ты и убил одного охотника, но за ним придут еще десять.  
  
—  _Ты_  мешаешь  _мне_  исполнять мои прямые обязанности. Кажется, Сноук упоминал это в своем письме счастья? — Он ядовито улыбнулся. Хватка только усиливалась, и терпеть становилось сложнее. В конце концов, внутри Кайло бурлила огромная сила, подкрепленная злостью, плещущейся в нем.  
  
Хакс ощущал его гнев всем своим телом. Где-то в области затылка чувствовался кристально чистый страх. Лишь та агрессия, которую выплевывал он сам, помогала стоять на ногах.  
  
Но под натиском всей мощи, которую Кайло выплеснул на него, способность читать поступки и предугадывать поведение врага вмиг улетучилась.  
  
— Пошел ты к черту. Мои дела тебя не касаются, — произнес он, сжав зубы. — Научись исправлять причину, а не бороться с последствиями.  
  
Последнее слово обязательно должно было быть за ним.  
  
Но теперь он не мог даже предположить, что Кайло будет делать в следующий момент.  
  
Хакс почти не удивился, когда тот сократил дистанцию, но то, что чужие губы плавно легли на его собственные, стало раздражающей неожиданностью. Поцелуй вышел коротким и рваным, но Кайло не желал так просто сдаваться. Он медленно прижался своими мягкими губами снова, пробуя на вкус.  
  
Одна его рука скользнула по талии к бедру, и это движение выбило из Хакса последний воздух, который он набрал, даже не заметив.  
  
Он со всей силы дернул рукой, выбираясь из захвата, и сразу отпрянул на пару метров, пока не врезался спиной во входную дверь.  
  
Кайло остался стоять на месте, его лица почти не было видно за спадавшей вниз челкой. Было видно, что он слегка дрожал, но больше всего Хакс ощущал его гнев.  
  
Гнев, перерастающий во что-то иное, заставлял насторожиться. Хакс не мог точно определить, что именно чувствовал Кайло, но по определению больше подходило именно вожделение.  
  
О, нет-нет, если он думал, что сможет подмять под себя Хакса, то заблуждался как никогда ранее. Ему бы не следовало даже начинать все это, нет.  
  
Хакс решил, что с него достаточно, и выскочил на крыльцо, прикрывая дверь. Мертвое сердце сильно билось, разливая теплую кровь по сосудам.  
  
Удивленный реакцией своего Зверя на такие, казалось бы, неловкие и ненужные прикосновения, Хакс добрался до машины Кайло, на которой они приехали. Он потер глаза и поднял взгляд, размышляя о том, что у него нет ключей, чтобы сесть и уехать прямо сейчас.  
  
У капота, прислонившись бедрами, стоял Кайло, скрещивая руки на груди. Он прищурился и улыбнулся, заметив недоуменный взгляд Хакса. Его рот был перемазан высохшей кровью.  
  
Хакс оглянулся на раскрытую нараспашку дверь.  
  
Затем снова посмотрел на Кайло.  
  
— Пошел ты нахуй, — бросил он, скрипнув зубами. Сердце до сих пор билось и ощущалось где-то в горле.  
  
«Какая бесполезная трата ресурсов», — отметил он про себя в голове, посмотрев краем глаза на Рена.  
  
Тот медленно приближался. Его большая ладонь легла на уложенные рыжие волосы.  
  
— Твой Зверь не умеет скрывать эмоции. — Его глаза блеснули. Ни капли ярости или гнева, что сверкали несколько минут назад. Кайло был, несомненно, до сих пор зол, но ни одна мышца на его лице не дрогнула.  
  
Кайло опустил руку. Пальцы слегка тряслись: он был на грани, чтобы вцепиться в глотку любого, кто окажется в поле зрения.  
  
Рен дрожал, и это все, что выдавало напоказ всю ту бурю ярости, бушующую в нем.  
  
— Ты боишься, — твердо произнес он.  
  
— Я думал ты подсоска у Сноука, а не вампирский психотерапевт, — нахмурился Хакс, толкнув его ладонью в плечо.  
  
Поблескивающую золотом радужку застила темная пелена, и Кайло, закричав, с недюжинной силой ударил по капоту своей машины. На лакированной поверхности осталась вмятина, а из-под крышки в небо взвилась тонкая струйка дыма, но он, похоже, этого даже не заметил.  
  
Кайло схватил Хакса за загривок — тот зашипел, выпустив клыки, вцепившись ногтями в чужую руку, оставляя царапины на локте, которые моментально затягивались — и притянул ближе, перехватывая его горло, надавливая на кадык. Особого дискомфорта это не вызывало, но плеваться фразами оказалось невозможным. Едкие слова превратились в набор хрипов, которые затихли с новым поцелуем.  
  
Он был крайне неуклюжим и неудобным: Кайло норовил протиснуться языком сквозь зубы Хакса, но клыки сильно мешали, и он раздосадованно вздыхал прямо в чужой рот.  
  
Хаксу оставалось поскребывать пальцами по чужой груди, пока его нагло прижимали крепче.  
  
Внезапно Рен отстранился. Он отпустил волосы и шею Хакса, обняв того за талию и прижавшись лицом к шее.  
  
Тот в знак протеста шлепнул Кайло по лицу.  
  
— Неужели ты не хочешь избавиться от всего, что тебя гложет? — Шепот на ухо заставил вздрогнуть и породил табун мурашек, бегущих по спине.  
  
Хакс на мгновение замер, глядя на него.  
  
— Ты зол, твой Зверь зол. — Кайло склонил голову, и его волосы защекотали щеку Хакса. — Я знаю, что все эти чувства мешают, но вместо того, чтобы прятать их внутри, куда проще выплеснуть их наружу?  
  
— Я не животное, чтобы идти на поводу у этого четыреждыблядского Зверя. — Хакс приподнял голову, чтобы волосы Кайло не задевали его лицо. Плечи предательски задрожали.  
  
— Мы и есть животные.  
  
Чужие зубы сомкнулись на мочке уха. Хакс почувствовал, как кровь тоненькой струйкой потекла вдоль скулы. Кайло провел языком по ушной раковине, размазывая кровь, зализывая ранку.

— Все, что мы можем чувствовать — определено животными инстинктами. Злость, гнев, страсть. Не позволяй им смешиваться с теми ощущениями, что остались внутри отголосками прежней жизни. Позволь им захватить тебя полностью, чтобы избавиться от них. Нужно справляться с причиной, а не бороться с последствиями, ведь так?  
  
— Черт, Кайло, не делай этого. — Хакс задергался, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя Кайло, лакающего кровь, но тот уже прижался к шее, касаясь ее губами.  
  
Его рот остановился рядом с артерией.  
  
— Ты не посмеешь.  
  
Клыки Рена инстинктивно вытянулись, но он послушно отстранился, вместо этого подхватывая Хакса за бедра.  
  
Он усадил его на капот машины и посмотрел снизу вверх, прищуриваясь.  
  
— Скажи, теперь ты знаешь, что хочет твой Зверь? — Кайло медленно провел ладонью по бедру вверх.  
  
Хакс знал. Зверь хотел подчинить себе все тело. Более, чем столетие, Хакс противился ему и изо всех сил боролся с животными побуждениями, даже когда силы покидали его напрочь. Теперь было страшно сталкиваться с ними снова лицом к лицу.  
  
Он прекрасно знал, что хочет он сам, но на желания Зверя всегда накладывалось жесткое табу — именно так Хакс оставался человеком. Или думал, что оставался им.  
  
Кайло предлагал нечто безумное: было исключительно тяжело отказаться от всех тех принципов, которыми Хакс жил на протяжении нескольких десятков лет кряду.  
  
Но это предложение звучало слишком заманчиво. Особенно когда напротив стоял тот, кто почти тлел от желания и страсти, полностью поглощенный ими.  
  
Кайло был прав, когда говорил, что они не люди.  
  
Хаксу нужно было отпустить себя, чтобы собраться с новыми силами.  
  
На губах Кайло сверкала Хаксова кровь, и тот подался вперед, медленно слизывая ее.  
  
Рот Кайло чувствовался на вкус как старое, увядшее Витэ.  
  
Чужой крови внутри уже не было, но медное послевкусие осталось и теперь щипало язык Хакса, которым он вылизывал рот Кайло. Он целовал напористо и агрессивно, прижимаясь крепче.  
  
Влаги на языках почти не осталось, ссохшаяся кровь на губах Кайло никак не помогала, и продолжать целоваться становилось чем-то невозможным.  
  
Поэтому в следующую секунду Кайло, не разрывая поцелуя, выпустил клыки и с силой прикусил нижнюю губу Хакса.  
  
По подбородку потекла кровь, и Кайло втянул алые струйки губами, не позволяя Хаксу отстраниться.  
  
— Ты ни о чем не забыл? — прохрипел Хакс ему в губы, уличив момент. Кайло мотнул головой. Он с долей ласки провел ладонью по щеке Хакса, размазывая по челюсти его же кровь.  
  
— Тут не набралось и на глоток. — Он склонил голову.  
  
— Это, между прочим, запрещено, — Хакс сощурился, поглаживая пальцами воротник водолазки Кайло.  
  
— Что ты мне сделаешь, мы в другом домене, и местный князь даже не знает, что мы тут. — Кайло целомудренно поцеловал верхнюю губу Хакса.  
  
Хакс закатил глаза.  
  
— Полезай, — он кивнул на заднее сидение машины Кайло.  
  
Тот широко улыбнулся, обнажив перемазанные кровью клыки.  
  
Заднее кресло было широким и просторным, и запросто умещало Кайло, распластавшегося там на спине. Ему пришлось согнуть ноги, чтобы тяжелые сапоги не торчали на улицу, но, в целом, ему было более чем комфортно. Он приподнялся на локтях, рассматривая как Хакс, вымазанный кровью не меньше его самого, нависает над ним, устраиваясь между ног.  
  
Хакс подцепил носком ботинка дверь, и закрыл машину, возвращаясь взглядом к Кайло.  
  
Рен потянул узел галстука на себя, ослабляя его.  
  
Хакс завозился, стягивая пиджак. Стоя на коленях, он упирался головой в потолок. Когда он наклонялся, кровь с укуса на губе падала прямо на лицо Кайло.  
  
Он бросил пиджак и плечевую кобуру на переднее сидение и прильнул к Кайло, обнял его шею руками. Одним движением слизнул с его лица собственную кровь, прикусив неострыми зубами кожу на челюсти.  
  
Подмял его под себя, пока Кайло занимался пуговицами на его рубашке.  
  
Его холодные руки прошлись вдоль ребер, но Хакс едва ли чувствовал это прикосновение.  
  
— Ты давно это делал? — прошептал Кайло.  
  
— Почти лет двести назад. Буквально. — Хакс внезапно почувствовал, как по его телу прошла нервозная дрожь.  
  
Он мог заставить себя дышать, делать вид, будто поглощает еду или пьет, но с чем-то вроде секса ему еще не приходилось сталкиваться. После Обращения он стал слишком мнителен и параноидален, чтобы разрешать кому-то приближаться на столь близкое расстояние, на котором сейчас находился Кайло.  
  
Хакс почувствовал, как чужая рука снова прошлась по спине. Он подался навстречу движению.  
  
— Ты же умеешь? — Кайло прошептал, прижимаясь губами к его уху.  
  
— Конечно умею, блядь, я не вчера обратился, — недовольно фыркнул Хакс.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза. Внутри забурлило Витэ, оживляя сосуды и вены, заставляя сердце биться чаще, а легкие качать воздух.  
  
Внезапно поглаживания Кайло стали чувствоваться острее, и Хакс судорожно втянул воздух, чтобы освежить мозг.  
  
Между своих ног он почувствовал колено Кайло, и внизу живота завязался тугой узел. Хакс тихо застонал.  
  
Кайло рассматривал Хакса, будто видел его впервые. Внезапно сильный запах ударил в нос и вскружил голову.  
  
Рен понял, чего требует Зверь.  
  
Он взял Хакса за запястье, задирая ему рукав рубашки. Коснулся губами вен, просвечивающих через посеревшую кожу, и опустил ресницы.  
  
Секунда — и Кайло вгрызся клыками в вены на запястье, раздирая их, высасывая кровь. Она толчками вырывалась и попадала ему в рот. Хакс затрясся и приоткрыл губы в немом крике. С каждой новой каплей, покинувшей его тело, он чувствовал, как приятно холодит где-то в области шеи. Внутри груди разлилось тепло и опустилось куда-то вниз.  
  
Внезапно стало слишком хорошо, Хакс прогнулся в спине, прижимаясь к Кайло.  
  
Он смотрел на него, закончившего Поцелуй и теперь зализывающего запястье.  
  
— Ты больной, — Хакс опустился ниже, к шее Кайло. Он не собирался его  _целовать_ , но втянул носом чужой запах. Шампунь, перемешанный с запахом крови.  
  


***

  
На переднем кресле было достаточно места, чтобы разместиться в нем с ногами.  
  
Хакс покачивал в руке свой «Дигл».  
  
— Сука.  
  
Он поднял взгляд на зеркало заднего вида. Кайло, стоя на коленях и упираясь спиной в потолок, оттирал от обивки дивана кровь. На всю машину пахло спиртовыми салфетками с апельсиновой отдушкой.  
  
— Я забрал ее только этим вечером. Она блестела!  
  
Хакс фыркнул. Его рубашка стоимостью сто двадцать три бакса была напрочь испорчена: весь воротник был залит кровью. Он остался сидеть в одной лишь нательной майке и брюках.  
  
— К черту.  
  
Кайло бросил салфетку на кресло и вылез из машины, хлопнув дверью. Хакс увидел, как он открыл багажник, копаясь там.  
  
Вскоре Рен вернулся на водительское сидение. С собой он принес большую сумку-холодильник.  
  
— Подбери себе что-нибудь. — Он кинул ее на колени Хаксу. Тот приподнял брови, расстегивая молнию на крышке.  
  
Внутри сумки оказались бутылки со льдом и пакеты крови. Они пахли так...  
  
Хакса передернуло. Он мигом вытащил один из пакетов и принюхался.  
  
Бинго. То, что надо. Английская кровь имела какой-то приятный аромат, в то время как другая отталкивала своим запахом.  
  
Кайло взял первую попавшуюся упаковку, и они синхронно оторвали клапан, присосавшись к содержимому.  
  
Хакс подумал, что давно не был настолько голоден. Поцелуй и неловкий секс опустошили его почти полностью, и теперь он был счастлив как никогда, выжимая остатки пакета себе на язык.  
  
Кайло внезапно заерзал на месте. Из кармана он вытащил смятую бумажку.  
  
— Это было у Текки, — он развернул ее.  
  
Внутри под каплями крови были различимы какие-то цифры и знак в виде полукруга-месяца, который разделялся в середине на три части.  
  
— Понятия не имею, что это вообще значит, — усмехнулся Кайло. Он вставил ключ зажигания и провернул его. Хакс принялся со всех сторон изучать записку.  
  
Машина затарахтела, но замолкла.  
  
Рен стукнул приборную панель и крутанул зажигание снова. И снова. И еще несколько раз.  
  
Ничего.  
  
— Что за…  
  
Хакс приподнялся, поглядел через лобовое стекло на капот, а затем рассмеялся, повалившись обратно в кресло.  
  
— Отличная работа, шериф. — Он указал пальцем на перед машины.  
  
Кайло соскочил с сиденья и вмиг оказался рядом с капотом. Он неверяще провел пальцами по кратеру посередине крышки.  
  
«Блядь», — прочитал Хакс по губам.

***

  
Полторы мили. Именно столько Кайло пришлось тащить свою тачку по полупустому шоссе. Он наотрез отказался оставлять ее там со свинченными номерами.  
  
Своей машиной он дорожил, хотя с виду это нельзя было утверждать.  
  
Хакс заверил его, что где-то там, внизу по дороге, он видел кафе и, возможно, мастерскую.  
  
Таскать тяжести для вампира было не особо сложной задачей, но даже с наличием нечеловеческой силы работа затянулась надолго. Поэтому, когда Хакс и Кайло добрались до места своего назначения, небо стало медленно окрашиваться в более светлые тона.  
  
— Я подожду здесь. — Хакс покинул машину и прислонился к ней, закуривая.  
  
Последний час он пытался поймать сигнал со своего телефона, но все было тщетно.  
  
Кафе «Миллениум» светилось разноцветными неоновыми вывесками и призывало гостей отведать как «лучшие бургеры на всей 66-й», так и горячих девочек. От последних осталась только яркая надпись, хотя Кайло попытался их поискать, хотя бы визуально.  
  
Он прошел внутрь, закрыв за собой скрипучую дверь.  
  
Столы с мягкими креслами, обитыми красной кожей, собирали пыль. Музыки почти не было слышно, лишь где-то жужжал комар. Даже часы не тикали: стрелки замерли ровно на цифре 12.  
  
Внутри вообще было пусто и тихо, только за барной стойкой, отвернувшись к стене, стояла девушка.  
  
— Доброй ночи. — Кайло ударил по звоночку, стоявшему рядом с салфетницей.  
  
Девушка вздрогнула и боязливо оглянулась.  
  
Она неловко подобрала выбивающиеся пряди, спрятав их в три пучка, собранных из волос.  
  
— Здравствуйте, сэр, — произнесла она, слегка запнувшись.  
  
— У вас тут есть автомастерская?  
  
— Э-э, Пейдж уехала в город, и... — девушка за стойкой мяла в руках толстую сырую тряпку. Кайло разглядывал официантку, склонив голову.  
  
На тыльной стороне ее ладони, почти около запястья, находилась наполовину выцветшая татуировка. Такой же символ, какой был в записке, которую Кайло забрал у Текки.  
  
Он внезапно осознал, что было не так. Эта девушка не дышала.  
  
Ее Зверь был слаб. Кайло не составило труда пробежаться по ее мыслям.  
  
За паутиной сознания оказался брошенный сиром неонат, сдружившийся с анархами только ради того, чтобы быть кому-то нужной.  
  
Именно для таких случаев и существовала Камарилья.  
  
Кайло прекрасно понимал, что без законов, установленных повсеместно, популяция вампиров обязательно сошла бы на нет. Сиры должны быть в ответе за своих детей.  
  
Такого отношения не хватало самому Кайло.  
  
И ей, этой девочке, стоявшей напротив, трясущейся от животного страха.  
  
Кайло вынул записку и развернул ее перед ней.  
  
— Ты здесь за «Кровавой луной»? — пролепетала она.  
  
Кайло не имел ни малейшего понятия, что это, и медленно кивнул.  
  
Девушка опустила руки под стойку, и Кайло уже приготовился ко всему неожиданному, но тут она вытащила конверт и положила его на стойку.  
  
«Черт, возьми его, просто возьми и уйди. Пускай По перестанет водить сюда всех своих покупателей, и начнет разбираться с ними сам», — она чуть ли не кричала в мыслях.  
  
Девушка сжимала зубы, настойчиво толкая конверт.  
  
Он принял его, убирая в задний карман.  
  
— Еще чего-нибудь, сэр? — она натянуто улыбнулась, сложив руки перед собой.  
  
Кайло покачал головой.  
  
Он покинул «Миллениум» и направился к Хаксу.  
  
— Я позвонил Митаке. Он заберет нас, — Хакс с интересом поглядел на конверт в руке Кайло. — Что это?  
  
— Дэмерон.  
  


***

  
— «Кровавая луна»?  
  
Рен кивнул. Митака вел «акуру» Хакса плавно, соблюдая скоростной режим.  
  
— И значит, она подумала, что ты из анархов? — Хакс подпер щеку рукой. — Отличная история. Я бы, правда, поверил куда больше, скажи ты, что просто выпотрошил из ее несчастной головы все сведения, как только узнал, в какой секте она состоит. А узнать это было несложно — смотри, в какое захолустье нас занесло.  
  
— Вампиры редко путешествуют. А те, что все же становятся кочевниками, не прочь лишний раз вколоть себе несколько лишних грамм психостимуляторов, — вздохнул Кайло, раскрывая письмо. — Поверь мне, — добавил он тихо.  
  
Хакс сделал вид, что пропустил его ремарку мимо ушей, и заглянул в письмо. Там значились дата, время и место встречи.  
  
— Никто не знает, что ты шериф, — хмыкнул он, почесывая щеку. — Ты мог бы спокойно прийти на эту вечеринку анархов и вынюхать все, что потребуется. Твои стычки в «Старкиллере» лишь только сыграли на руку: большая часть, думаю, будет уверена в том, что ты решил поиграть в независимость.  
  
— И зачем я вообще туда пойду? — Кайло снова и снова читал записку.  
  
— Выяснишь, что за «луна». Князь, знаешь ли, должен знать, какие наркотики ходовые в его домене. Я бы мог пойти и сам, но меня чуть ли не каждый Сородич в лицо знает.  
  
— А что с Дэмероном?  
  
— А что с ним? — Хакс поднял на Кайло взгляд. — Меня не волнует, кто что употребляет. Мне нужна информация про «луну». Но без жертв, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь?  
  
Кайло кивнул и замолчал, отвернувшись к окну. Встреча была назначена на следующий вечер.  
  


***

  
Теплый свет озарял кабинет Хакса. Он сидел за своим столом, постоянно поглядывая на Кайло. Тот, в ожидании установленного часа, развалился в одном из кресел с мягкой обивкой и скучающе глядел в окно, позади спины князя.  
  
Дверь отворилась и из-за нее выглянул Митака.  
  
— Сэр? Вы заняты?  
  
Хакс поднял взгляд, а затем посмотрел на настенные часы.  
  
— А. Нет, проходи.  
  
Митака переступил через порог, прикрыл дверь и быстро подошел к столу. Кайло с долей интереса смотрел на него, оторвавшись от созерцания башен «Первого Ордена».  
  
Хакс склонился и вытащил из ящика стола тонкий длинный кинжал, острие которого сверкнуло в свете люстры. Он закатал рукав до локтя и медленно поднес кончик стилета к запястью, вдавливая его внутрь, глубоко в вену. По зеленовато-серой светлой коже заструилась кровь, Хакс опустил свою руку вниз, и Митака, склонившись на одно колено, принял его холодную ладонь в свои пальцы. Он прикрыл дрожащие ресницы и впился ртом в запястье Хакса, собирая его кровь.  
  
В неживом сердце Кайло заиграло странное пренеприятное чувство, пока он смотрел, как Митака лобызался с рукой своего хозяина. Он лизал запястье, засасывал края раны, придерживая кожу пальцами, чтобы не дать ей сойтись, и Хакс слегка гладил его щеку большим пальцем.  
  
Кайло чуть не затошнило от этого вида.  
  
Он посмотрел на Хакса и встретился с его взглядом.  
  
Хакс не отрывал от него глаз, и, Кайло был готов поклясться, улыбался.  
  
— Я не люблю ждать. — В тишине, которую нарушали лишь прихлебывания Митаки, слова Кайло прозвучали словно раскат грома. Для пущего эффекта он даже стукнул кулаком по столу.  
  
Хакс приподнял брови, а Дофельд дернулся, отстраняясь от запястья, кожа на котором моментально затянулась. Он уставился своими большими глазами на Рена, вытирая рот рукой.  
  
— В «Сопротивлении» тебя ждут минимум через час. — Хакс смотрел на Кайло с явной победой во взгляде. Он раскатал рукав обратно и застегнул пуговицы. — Если шалят нервы перед важным делом, Митака может принести бокальчик Витэ.  
  
— Спасибо, откажусь, — буркнул Кайло. Он встал с кресла, громко скрипнув им по паркетному полу. Нарочито топая, он вышел из кабинета и хлопнул дверью.  
  
Хакс с усмешкой вернулся к своему ноутбуку, пока Митака, хлопая глазами, смотрел Кайло вслед.  
  


***

  
— Пароль.  
  
Амбал в дешевом костюме перегородил огромную железную дверь, над которой мигала рыжая вывеска «Сопротивление». В переулке, в котором расположился вход в это богом забытое место, воняло так сильно, что даже желудок Кайло делал несколько сальто подряд, когда тот принюхивался. Вокруг вились мухи, но вышибале, кажется, было плевать и на запах, и на назойливых насекомых.  
  
Кайло воспринимал такие места как кормушки, когда дела совсем плохи, а поход к князю считался чем-то, что лишало достоинства.  
  
В своей квартире он долго пытался подобрать одежду, чтобы, на его вкус, подходить на анарха как можно больше. В итоге он остановился на своем привычном образе, облачившись в безрукавную водолазку и темные джинсы.  
  
— Пароль, — повторил вышибала настойчивее. Он внимательно смотрел через свои очки, отражающие единственный источник света в переулке.  
  
Кайло замешкался и наконец выпустил клыки, показывая их.  
  
Амбал хмыкнул и кивнул. Он открыл дверь и отошел в сторону, жестом приглашая Кайло внутрь «Сопротивления».

***

  
Тамбур помещения оказался темным настолько, что Кайло был готов использовать ночное видение, чтобы различать, куда он вообще идет.  
  
Вскоре он прошел через плотные занавески, и в глаза ударил непривычно яркий свет софитов ночного клуба.  
  
Кайло оказался на веранде, возвышающейся над толпой Сородичей. На сцене кто-то завывал под оглушающий аккомпанемент, а вампиры рукоплескали и просили еще. В них отчего-то чувствовалось нечто живое, в свои крики они вкладывали куда больше эмоций, чем могли в принципе.  
  
Кайло нахмурился, спускаясь вниз.  
  
— Привет! — Рядом с ним материализовалась какая-то девушка. Ее волосы отливали рыжим в свете стробоскопов. Она сощурилась. — Да я тебя знаю! Ребята, смотрите, это тот, кто те скандалы в «Старкиллере» устраивал!  
  
Опешившего Кайло схватила хрупкая, но сильная рука.  
  
— Где мне найти Дэмерона? — он пытался перекричать музыку.  
  
— А, так ты новенький? Понятно, почему я тебя не видела, — девушка рассмеялась и махнула в сторону неприметной двери около бара. — Он сейчас у себя, но туда нельзя.  
  
Последние слова Кайло уже не слышал, потому что, вырвавшись из цепкой хватки, пробирался сквозь толпу Сородичей, раздвигая их локтями. Позади девушка кричала ему что-то о том, что ему «нельзя», но Кайло и слушать не собирался.  
  
Он добрался до двери, где музыка была слышна не так громко, и постучал.  
  
Затем снова, уже сильнее.  
  
Кайло не был уверен в том, что дверь выдержит следующий удар, но все равно снова стукнул по ней.  
  
— Блядь, да что это такое? — послышалось глухое ворчание, и заскрипел замок.  
  
Дверь открылась.  
  
— Чего тебе? — хмыкнул парень, запуская пятерню в свою растрепанную шевелюру.  
  
Кайло вместо ответа сунул письмо ему под нос.  
  
Тот, увидев записку, моментально расцвел и утащил Кайло за руку, закрывая за ним дверь.  
  
— По Дэмерон, — он протянул руку.  
  
Кайло пожал ее, едва улыбнувшись.  
  
— Бен Соло, — имя резало слух.  
  
— Круто, Бен, — По хлопнул его по плечу и повел вниз по коридору. — Короче, введу тебя в курс. «Луна» — просто бомба на рынке. Знаешь, есть такое астрономическое явление, когда Луна становится красной. Некоторые утверждают, что это — лучшее время для совершения своих мечтаний. А какая самая заветная мечта у вампира?  
  
— Э-э, бесконечный пакет с кровью? — Кайло похлопал глазами, плетясь за Дэмероном.  
  
— Да нет же. Самая заветная мечта — это как можно ближе оказаться к тому состоянию, в котором ты был до не-жизни. Сечешь?  
  
Кайло не сек. Ему нравилось некоторое превосходство над смертными и был по нраву тот шанс, что он получил при Обращении. Он смог сбежать от своего прошлого.  
  
Кайло кивнул.  
  
— «Луна» возвращает яркость эмоций. Одна доза, и ты словно живой. Радуешься, грустишь, кайфуешь или депрессуешь, — Дэмерон активно жестикулировал. — И, главное, ты не словишь передоз, ты же ебаный вампир!  
  
Они дошли до конца коридора, встав перед очередной дверью. Дэмерон потянулся.  
  
— Ладно. Пятьдесят, и по рукам? Там, знаешь, VIP зона, по приглашениям.  
  
Кайло чуть нахмурился.  
  
— Так дешево?  
  
— Да, воля поставщика. Говорит, что хочет поделиться со всеми, вот и продает по той цене, по которой производит. Мы накидываем сверху процентов пять — выручка дилерам же нужна.  
  
Кайло потянулся к карману джинсов. Он вытащил смятую пятидесятидолларовую купюру и протянул ее Дэмерону. Тот подмигнул и открыл дверь в комнату.  
  
Внутри оказалось пусто. Несколько кресел-мешков валялись по периметру. Красная подсветка неприятно слепила глаза.  
  
— Будь как дома, — Дэмерон кивнул на одно из кресел и удалился в прилегающую комнату.  
  
Кайло медленно опустился, сразу провалившись почти до пола. Он огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь придумать, что ему делать дальше.  
  
Он выхватил из кармана свой телефон, но сигнал отсутствовал.  
  
В комнате рядом было слышно, как Дэмерон что-то бурчал себе под нос, звеня склянками.  
  
Кайло решил, что если он сбежит сейчас, то у него будет достаточно информации для Хакса. Он мечтал закончить все это как можно скорее. Хер бы с этим полтинником.  
  
Рен в секунду оказался рядом с дверью. Он схватил пальцами ручку двери, проворачивая ее по часовой стрелке как можно тише.  
  
Он чувствовал, как отодвигался замочный механизм.  
  
— Ты чего делаешь? — Дэмерон стоял у него за спиной.  
  
Кайло вздрогнул и посмотрел на него через плечо.  
  
— Да просто... Хотел дверь закрыть, чтобы, если что, никто не помешал. — Он натянуто улыбнулся, отпустив ручку и повернув замок.  
  
Дэмерон похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Что, мандраж перед первым разом? — Он усмехнулся.  
  
Кайло попытался выдавить из себя улыбку и сел обратно в кресло.  
  
— Я тогда с тобой посижу, чтобы не так страшно было. — По бросил рядом с его ногами ремень и наполненный шприц. — Хоть этим-то ты умеешь пользоваться?  
  
— Да, — он кивнул.  
  
— Тогда давай. — Дэмерон уселся на соседнее кресло, вытянув ноги, и замер в ожидании.  
  
Кайло понял, что выбраться из этого дерьма иначе у него не получится.  
  
«Без жертв», — сказал Хакс, и Кайло не мог его ослушаться.  
  
Не после первой стадии Винкулума.  
  
Рен взял ремень и закрепил его на левом плече, стянув руку покрепче. Он заставил кровь активнее циркулировать по венам, и провел пальцами по сгибу локтя, нащупывая сосуды.  
  
Взял в руку шприц, срывая зубами колпачок с иглы и выплевывая его, и медленно поднес цилиндр к руке.  
  
Он завязал с этим дерьмом давно, когда понял: наркотики настолько сильно затуманивают разум, что возможность управлять своим Зверем сходит на нет. Сейчас был первый раз после его завязки в несколько десятков лет, и руки слегка подрагивали.  
  
Кайло сосредоточился и ввел иглу в вену, наблюдая, как она рассекает кожу и проникает внутрь. Затем медленно надавил на упор поршня, впрыскивая «Кровавую луну».  
  
Дело было завершено наполовину, когда дверь, которую Кайло не замечал до сих пор, отворилась.  
  
— Йоу, По. А ты... — Дэмерон шикнул на вошедшего.  
  
— Финн, твою мать, потише. У нас гость, это Бен, — он кивнул на Кайло.  
  
Тот, оторвавшись от своего занятия, уставился на Финна.  
  
— Ты. — Кайло сжал в руке шприц, и цилиндр треснул. Это имя и лицо, Кайло видел фотографии. — Тот гуль.  
  
Финн испуганно попятился назад, глядя, как Кайло встает с места, выдергивает иглу и срывает ремень.  
  
Дэмерон приподнялся с места, но Кайло, оказавшись рядом с ним, с силой надавил на его плечо, заставляя По опуститься обратно в кресло.  
  
Рен двинулся на Финна, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается целая буря разных эмоций. Он был зол, подавлен. Ему хотелось выместить на ком-нибудь свой гнев. Ему хотелось притащить Финна на ковер к Хаксу.  
  
Хотелось услышать слова благодарности от него.  
  
Финн бросился наутек, вылетая в ту дверь, из которой ранее пришли Кайло и Дэмерон, и помчался по коридору.  
  
Рен пустился за ним. Его ноги поначалу слегка заплелись, но он продолжал преследовать гуля, пытаясь схватить хотя бы за край футболки.  
  
Финн, постоянно уклоняясь, добежал до двери. Она была закрыта, а отпирать ее не было времени.  
  
Гуль чувствовал, что позади него возвышался Кайло.  
  
Он медленно повернулся через правое плечо, поднимая взгляд на каинита.  
  
— Я... Не знаю, что сделал не так, но…  
  
— Князь тебя заждался.  
  


***

  
— Свободен, — скомандовал Хакс, когда Финн закончил свой рассказ. Он грозно смотрел на него исподлобья, покачивая ногой. Когда гуль закрыл за собой дверь, он посмотрел на шерифа. — Что скажешь, Кайло?  
  
— Он не врал, — Кайло сидел на диване рядом с маленькой библиотекой, расположившейся в правой части кабинета.  
  
— Да, я знаю. — Хакс вытащил из кармана сигарету, зажигалку и закурил. — Полагаю, Финн просто стал свидетелем того, что не должен был видеть. И в чем замешан его хозяин. А от свидетелей всегда хотят избавиться. Надо найти Примоген. Он не может просто так изгнать кого-то из города, не сообщив мне.  
  
Хакс повел рукой, держащей сигарету.  
  
Кайло смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляд.  
  
— Что по «луне»?  
  
— Я попробовал ее, — произнес Кайло, скрещивая руки. Хакс с удивлением глянул на него. — Она должна будить те эмоции, что затухают после Обращения. «Луна» уже начала действовать, когда вошел Финн. Я потому и кинулся на него, потому что почувствовал какую-то живую злость, ненависть.  
  
«И теплоту», — добавил он мысленно, глядя на Хакса. Ему, правда, знать было необязательно.

Кайло уверил себя, что это было последствие Поцелуя, хотя в глубине души знал, что ошибается.  
  
— Дэмерон рассказал, что эту бурду назвали «Кровавой луной» в честь фазы Луны, когда, как считают многие, исполняются мечты. А чувства и эмоции — будто самые заветные желания всех Сородичей.  
  
Хакс хмыкнул, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, фаза «кровавой» Луны еще означает полную потерю самоконтроля. Эгоизм, агрессию, неспособность справиться со своими зависимостями, — Хакс усмехнулся, отворачиваясь к окну. Он выпустил дым через нос. — Сдается мне, что все это как-никак связано.  
  


***

  
На следующую пятницу была назначена казнь.  
  
Самуэль, Примоген, был доставлен на ковер Хакса под самое утро того же дня, когда проводился допрос Финна.  
  
Князь оценил старания Кайло, хотя и был несколько удивлен. Он подумал, что их непрочная связь, установившаяся не так давно, все же поспособствовала настолько продуктивной работе.  
  
Примоген, пресмыкаясь перед князем, пытался всеми силами выгородить себя, но шериф лишь качал головой.  
  
Покопавшись в его голове, Кайло обнаружил некоторую ценную информацию, касающуюся «Кровавой луны» и тех нескольких трупов, что были обнаружены за последнее время.  
  
Производителями наркотика оказалась группа Охотников, что решили через Примоген, властным над доменом, покрывать картель анархов, способных распространять «луну» среди Сородичей за довольно низкую цену.  
  
Определенное количество вещества в Витэ вызывало настолько сильные порывы и желания, что сам вампир не был способен справиться с ними. Он отдавался на волю Зверя, теряя рассудок, и вскоре превращался в чудовище, утратившее всю человечность.  
  
Самуэль напрямую сотрудничал с Охотниками.  
  
Финн случайно узнал про его связь с картелем и сбежал. Узнав об этом, Примоген хотел найти гуля, чтобы вся информация, которой он владел, упокоилась вместе с ним.  
  
Хакса эта новость вывела из себя, и он приговорил саботажника Камарильи к казни.  
  
Когда Примоген уводили из кабинета несколько крепких вампиров, он кричал, что Охотники правы, утверждая, что Сородичи — животные, не способные принять себя. «Луна» могла бы помочь с этим, показать вампирам, кем они являются  _на самом деле_ , но Хакс в тот же момент обозначил ее запрещенным наркотиком в своем домене.  
  
Читая речь со сцены перед казнью, Хакс чувствовал, что поступает правильно. Справедливо.  
  
Это был первый раз, когда Кайло вышел на публику в лице шерифа.  
  
Первый раз, когда он замахнулся ритуальным палашом, и когда опустил его, чтобы от Примоген остался лишь тлеющий прах, разлетевшийся по старому театру, в котором проводилось обезглавливание.  
  


***

  
«...В двадцать часов тридцать пять минут прогремел взрыв...»  
  
«...Мощность была установлена... все в радиусе километра, однако...»  
  
«...Старый заброшенный завод. На месте происшествия ведется расследование. Нам доступны эксклюзивные кадры...»  
  
Хакс закрыл вкладку с экстренными новостями.  
  
Ему потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы воспользоваться связями и выйти на ту группу Охотников, что промышляла наркоторговлей. Они расположились в зданиях старых заводов химических препаратов к югу от города, прямо посреди раскинувшегося на многие километры пустыря.  
  
Подорвать все это не составляло труда.  
  
Несколько человек, на которых можно было положиться, в команде с горгульями, получившими свой задаток авансом, подчищали остатки картеля в городе.  
  
Те, кого нужно было купить, были уже при деньгах.  
  
Свою работу Хакс считал сделанной, и теперь ему оставалось только лениво прокручивать ленту новостей.  
  
Кайло, как ему и полагается, с грохотом уселся на рабочий стол, подвинув собой ноутбук. Перед Хаксом оказалась белая кружка с темно-бордовой вязкой жидкостью внутри.  
  
Он сам прихлебнул из своего стакана, заглядывая в монитор.  
  
— Хорошо сработано.  
  
— Определенно. — Хакс не смог отказаться от молчаливого предложения выпить. Стоило ему поднести кружку к губам, Кайло остановил ее.  
  
Из-под керамического ободка на Кайло уставились два глаза, обрамленные рыжими полупрозрачными ресницами.  
  
— Пошли поохотимся? — глаза Кайло сверкнули азартом.  
  
Хакс глухо простонал в кружку.  
  
— Я почти не занимаюсь этим. Ты в курсе?  
  
Кайло закивал. Улыбнулся.  
  
— Поэтому ты пойдешь со мной.  
  


***

  
Хакс поглядывал на часы, стоя у входа в галерею. Сегодня проводилось открытие какой-то выставки — Хакса мало интересовало искусство — и Кайло решил, что это — идеальное место для охоты.  
  
«Или свидания», — подумал Хакс гораздо позже того, как согласился.  
  
Он заметил фигуру Кайло на другой стороне улицы.  
  
К всеобщему счастью, он был без своего грохочущего драндулета, двигатель которого он почти собственноручно вытащил с того света еще на прошлой неделе.  
  
— Добрый вечер. — Кайло остановился рядом с Хаксом, слегка улыбаясь. Тот сощурился.  
  
Рен был в рубашке, галстуке и аккуратном пиджаке. Он схватил Хакса под руку.  
  
— Не боишься запачкать костюм? — Хакс покосился на него, улыбаясь. Вдвоем они прошли в здание музея.  
  


***

  
Хрустальные люстры переливались перламутром, люди внутри перемещались между разными странными, на вкус Хакса, картинами. Туда-сюда сновали официанты с подносами. На них стояли высокие бокалы с искрящимся шампанским.  
  
Хакс поглубже вдохнул. В последнее время ему не хватало чего-то подобного.  
  
Особенно крови, такой, которой пахло тут.  
  
Сладкий, вязкий запах осел на мертвых легких тонкой поволокой, и Хакс улыбнулся.  
  
— Тебе тут нравится. — Это был не вопрос, а утверждение.  
  
— Конечно, нравится. Тут отменно пахнет.  
  


***

  
Дверь в дальний туалет открылась с хлопком. Дверная ручка поцарапала плитку, когда Хакс толкнул ее спиной.  
  
— Черт, — он выругался, прикрывая дверь за своим спутником. — Ну-ка, напомни, как тебя зовут?  
  
— Томас Таннисон, сэр. — В чужом голосе слышалась неуверенность.  
  
— Неужели свое имя забыл, — хмыкнул Хакс, подходя ближе.  
  
— Это волнующе... Сэр.  
  
— Кто твои родители? — Хакс склонил голову, положив ладонь ему на спину.  
  
Неразборчивое бормотание.  
  
В ответ Хакс лишь хмыкнул. Он поднял взгляд на Кайло, которого Таннисон не мог заметить, и подмигнул.  
  
Хакс коснулся холодными пальцами тонкой шеи, и юноша дернулся.  
  
— Тихо.  
  
Тот послушно притих. Закрыл глаза.  
  
Клыки Хакса вытянулись, и он, не медля ни секунды, вонзил их в светлую кожу. Кровь Таннисона оставалась большими каплями на языке и стекала прямо в глотку.  
  
Щеки Хакса коснулась холодная ладонь. Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел Кайло, стоящего напротив.  
  
Хакс отстранился, и Кайло склонился, вгрызаясь в вену, из которой толчками выливалась кровь, оставаясь на губах и зубах.  
  
Рен провел языком по шее Томаса, оттолкнул его в сторону и, взяв в руки лицо Хакса, поцеловал его губы, пачкая кровью его подбородок и воротник рубашки.  
  
Он отстранился, и между языков упала нитка слюны, перемешанной с чужой кровью.  
  
— Богатые мальчики и правда вкусные. — Кайло широко улыбнулся, обнажая окровавленные клыки.  
  
Хакс фыркнул, разворачиваясь на каблуках.  
  
— Я позаботился о том, что он вспомнит, а что нет. — Хакс кивнул на парня, оставшегося лежать на полу в отключке.  
  
— Ты в «Финализатор»?  
  
— Да. Собираешься присоединиться? — Хакс посмотрел на него через плечо, не скрывая улыбку. Он вытер подбородок тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Конечно, — расплылся в улыбке Кайло, хватая Хакса под руку.


End file.
